The Orphans
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: The New Numbers that the machine has given to Finch, John, Shaw, and Root belong to the kids of an orphanage and their caregiver. Who is a danger to them? And why? P.s. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

At Harold's place, John and Sameen are there with Harold. They are just waiting on Samantha, who comes strolling in twenty minutes after they were all called.

"What took you so long?" Sameen asked annoyed

"I got caught up doing something for the Machine." Samantha, more commonly known as Root, explained. Then she turned to Harold, "Who's our number?"

"Numbers." Harold replied "Its a Children's Home. The first number that came up though was Maisie Miller. She's seven years old." Then he added, "After I got her number, the other kids in the orphanage, their numbers started to pop up too. They're all in danger."

John nodded, "Okay. Where is this orphanage?"

"Seattle, Washington." Harold told his team

"Washington." Sameen exclaimed shocked

Harold gave a nod, "Yes. Is that a problem, Miss Shaw?"

Sameen shook her head, "No, Finch. It just came as a shock to me. We've never gotten out of state numbers before."

"Well there is a first time for everything." Harold stated

Then John spoke, "I don't mean to interrupt, but we should probably get going. The kids need us."

"Yeah. The big lug is right." Samantha agreed

Meanwhile in Seattle, Washington at the Children's Home Society of Washington, seven year old Maisie Miller watched as the diary burned. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to get caught reading it. She knew Miss Coraline didn't like her to have personal items from her mother. The other kids were allowed to, but not her and she never understood why. And now, because of her stupidity she was losing the last connection she had to her mom.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Maisie screamed as she cried "That was my mama's diary!"

Miss Coraline Miller roughly grabbed Maisie, smacked her bottom hard three times, and then dragged her to the time-out closet.

Coraline shoved the girl inside, "Stay here!" Then she slammed the door and bolted the lock on the door, so Maisie couldn't escape.

Inside the closet, Maisie sat down with her knees pulled into her chest and sobbed.

"Mama, I miss you!" Maisie sobbed "I wish you were still here. I wish I could remember the sound to your voice and the way you smelled."

Simultaneously on the outside of the closet, Coraline leaned her back against the door, slid down, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why?" Coraline cried "Why did you do this to me, sis? I don't understand why you hated me? I loved you and I looked up to you. I tried to be just like you."

Coraline lets herself cry for a few minutes, before pulling herself together, wiping her tears, and then heading back to the lobby. Upon re-entering the lobby, she found that their was a family, who she hoped was looking to adopt.

"I'm Tania Setters-Mead and this is my wife, Lannie." Samantha introduced using aliases. Her's being Tania Setters-Mead and Sameen's being Lannie Setters-Mead "We're here to adopt."

"Adoption day isn't until next month. Come back them." Coraline stated coldly. She didn't mean to be cold. She really did love the kids and wanted them all to have families, because children belonged in a family. But right now, she just wasn't in the mood to help the couple.

"Ma'am, my wife and I traveled far just to come here." The woman, Samantha told the lady as she grabbed Sameen's hand and held it.

Coraline sighed softly, "Oh alright. I'll show you around."

"Thank you." Sameen replied as she forced a smile. Then she looked at Samantha and grimaced. She couldn't believe she had let Root talk her into agreeing to be her 'wife'.

Coraline nodded, "You're welcome. Now follow me." She walked down the hall and showed the couple each room.

"This is the newborn-two years room. We have five kids in this room." Coraline informed them "Mackenzie Sysak, eight months; Marcy Canestraro, twelve months; twins Gavin and Eddie Marus, fifteen months; and Marielle Sorace, two years."

Coraline took them to the next room, "This is the room for all three-six years old. We have six kids here." Then she introduced them to all the kids, "Zella Lucian, five years; Tara Fallick, six years; Symone Batteiger, four years; Wendi Harton, six years; Nola Preskar, three years; and Charlie Wiersema, five years."

"In the next room, we have seven-twelve year old. There are eleven kids in that room." Coraline talked as she led the couple to the next room. "We have Ashlynn Diedricks, eleven years; Corina Faldyn, eight years; Mica Deeken, seven years; Brendon Bignes, eight years; Dahlia Vensel, ten years; Roman Olgvin, nine years; Xavier Zerbel, twelve years; Sarai Clements, ten years; Lori Todd, seven years; Isaiah Poppen, ten years; and Desmond Palino, twelve years."

Then Coraline moved them on to the next room, "Here we have seven kids and they are age thirteen-seventeen. We have Kishauna Klein, fifteen years; Madalyn Kamke, thirteen years; Eileen Miller, fourteen years; Aaron Dement, sixteen years; Rufus Lochan, seventeen years; and Bryan Lainson, fifteen years."

"Okay, but what's that noise?" A man asked as he came up behind Samantha and Sameen

Coraline furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"This is John Setters. He's my brother." Sameen, whose alias is Lannie replied "Now answer his question."

Coraline played dumb, "What sound? I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like a kid crying." John stated "Who is that?"

"Oh that's my daughter Maisie." Coraline responded "She's upset because she wasn't good and I punished her."

Samantha, alias Tania nodded, but didn't trust or believe the woman.

"Can we check on her?" Samantha questioned "Make sure she's alright?"

"Absolutely not!" Coraline responded as she shook her head, "Like I said, she's in trouble. She's on a time out."

Samantha jumps the woman and pins her down, "Sam, John, go find that kid now!"

John and Sameen race off to find the kid. To find Maisie.

"Keep crying, kid." Sameen yelled reassuringly "Help is on the way."

Meanwhile back with Maisie, she sobbed loudly and started pounding on the door. It was only a few minutes before she heard the door behind unlocked.

Maisie shuddered and curled herself into a tighter ball. She didn't really trust that someone was coming to help. She thought it was Miss Coraline coming back to hurt her for being so loud.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Maisie cried

Sameen bent down to the little girl's level, "Shh. It's okay, kid. You're safe. You're safe. My friend, John and I are here to rescue you."

"I…I can't leave. Miss will be mad." Maisie stuttered

John stepped in, squatted to the child's level, and shook his head, "No, it's fine. My other friend is taking care of her. Miss won't be able to hurt you again."

Maisie gave a nod, "O….Okay."

"I'm Shaw or Sameen and this is my friend John." Sameen introduced "Do you have a name? Or should I just keep calling you 'kid'?"

Maisie smiled and laughed slightly. She nodded, "I have a name. It's Maisie. I'm seven."

Sameen nodded, "Nice to meet you. Now come with us. You're in danger."

"Uh…" Maisie started

"Do you trust us?" John wondered

Maisie gave a small nod. It was strange, but she did, "Yeah, but I need my sister."

"Okay who's your sister? Where is she?" Shaw asked

"Eileen. She's fourteen. She's in the thirteen-seventeen years old's room." Maisie explained "Please, I need my sister. We can't leave her behind."

Sameen nodded, "Okay. I'm going to carry you out of here and John will go get your sister." Then she informed the girl, "I need you to wrap your arms around my neck, bury your face into my neck, and don't look up until I tell you to. Okay?"

"Got it." Maisie responded as she did what she was told

Sameen secured her arms around the girl, stood up, and carried Maisie as she headed to meet up with Samantha.

When Sameen reached Samantha, the woman had four kids with her: eight month old Mackenzie, four year old Symone, ten year old Sarai, and twelve year old Desmond.

"What are you doing, Root?" Sameen asked as she rolled her eyes

"I'm saving these kids." Samantha stated in a dumbfounded tone

Sameen sighed softly as she stared at Samantha, "Have you gone mad?"

"No." Samantha replied as she shook her head "At least, I don't think so." Then she asked, "Where's John?"

"Getting Maisie's sister." Sameen informed Samantha

Samantha nodded, "Okay. Well I need you to get these kids out of here." Then she passed Mackenzie to Desmond, "Can you manage to carry her, buddy?"

Desmond took Mackenzie in his arms, "Yes Ma'am."

"Alright I need you kiddos to go with my friend Sam here." Samantha told the kids "Sarai, hold Symone's hand. Don't let him get lost and don't lose him." Then she looked at Sameen, "Get them out of here now, Sam."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Sameen inquired

"I'm staying here to have a conversation with Coraline and protect the rest of the kids until we can find a way to get them all out here safely." Samantha replied

Sameen nodded, "Okay. I'll see you soon." Then while carrying Maisie ushered the other four kids out.

Meanwhile with John as he reached the thirteen-seventeen year old room.

"Eileen." John announced "Come on. You're getting out of here."

Eileen stared at him skeptically, "Who are you?"

"I'm John. My friends and I are rescuing your sister. She's not leaving without you though." John explained "We're rescuing everyone, not just you two. Everyone here is in danger."

"Aunt Cora wouldn't let us leave." Eileen told him

John sighed softly, "It's okay. One of my friends took care of her. Now come on."

Eileen bit her lip and thought about her little sister before replying, "Okay. I'll go."

"Alright we have to leave now!" John said urgently as he waited for her to exit the room and then ushered her out of the building

"What about the rest of the kids?" Eileen wondered as walked with the gentleman

John thought, "Okay, okay, you can get two. We'll come back for the rest of them later. Plus one of my friends will be staying here to protect the rest of the kids."

Eileen nodded and then rushed off to get two year old Marielle Sorace and five year old Charlie Wiersema. She has a special bond with those two little ones. She carried Marielle and held Charlie's hand.

Eileen and met back up with and then headed to the back exit of the building to leave.

John met Sameen outside. Maisie is still clinging to Sameen, who had tried to set the little girl down, but she didn't like it. When Sameen saw John coming with three kids, she looked at him strangely.

"I know what you are thinking, Shaw, but I just had to take a few more." John explained "The more we take, the less Root will have to get out."

Sameen nodded, "Okay that makes sense. Now let's get out of here." Then she added, "But we can't fit all these kids in our car."

Suddenly a van type bus appeared in front of the car that they had rented.

"It looks like the Machine heard you and provided us with a bigger car." John stated

"Terrific." Sameen replied sarcastically "I love when it does that."

John opened the car door to let the kids in, "Older kids sit closer to the back. That includes: Desmond, Eileen, Sarai, and Maisie."

Maisie fussed and whimpered as she clung tighter to Sameen, "Don't let me go."

"I have to, Mai." Sameen told the girl.

Maisie pouted, "Okay, but I want to sit in the middle so you and my sissy can sit next to me.

Sameen gave in and nodded, "Okay."

Eileen got into the very back row and sat down with Marielle on her lap, then Maisie sat in the middle, and Sameen sat next to Maisie with Symone on her lap. In the next row, they had Desmond with Mackenzie on his lap, Sarai, and Charlie.

"Shit!" John cursed as he watched the kids pile into the car.

Sameen glared at him for cursing, "What?"

"We don't have a car seats for Mackenzie, Symone, Charlie. and Marielle. Plus Maisie and Sarai need booster seats."

"John, breathe. We don't have those things at the moment, but we can buy them. For now, I will hold Symone one my lap, Desmond has Mackenzie, and Eileen has Marielle."

John took a deep breath and then nodded, "Okay."

After everyone is buckled, John gets into the driver sat and pulls away from the curb as he heads to the airport, so they can fly back to New York and back to Harold.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Children's home, Samantha has Coraline tied up and bound to a chair.

Samantha has a gun pointed at the woman, "Alright start talking. What did you do to the little girl my friend's found sobbing in the closet?"

"Nothing. I would never hurt her. Like I said, she's my daughter. I was disciplining her, but it's proven very difficult." Coraline explained "She's a strong-willed little girl."

Samantha places her finger on the trigger, "Would you like to try that again? This time with the truth."

Coraline started at Samantha shocked as she gulped and feared for her life, "Look, I did tell you the truth."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Samantha questioned

"Because you have trust issues." Coraline replied being snarky

Samantha shook her head, "I wouldn't be a smartass if I were you. I have a gun pointed to your head."

"Well you wouldn't shoot me, especially with all the kids still left here." Coraline stated confidently

Samantha sighed softly. The woman wasn't wrong. She was here to save the kids, not scare them. She wasn't really going to shoot Coraline.

After their plane landed at JFK airport, John is driving to Harold's when he hears the man's voice on his bluetooth.

"Mr. Reese, are you Miss Shaw and Miss Grooves on your way back with the kids?" Harold wondered

"Um…" John started "Shaw and I are on our way back. Root stayed back to question the lady, and to protect the kids we couldn't bring with us.

Harold took in the information, "Okay. How many kids did you bring with you?"

"Eight." John replied

"Alright. I need you and Miss Shaw to split up. I'll have the Machine provide another car." Harold informed "And hurry back, Mr. Reese."

John sighed, but didn't say a word.

"What's the matter, Captain America?" Sameen wondered from the back row

"Finch needs us to split up." John stated

Ten year old Sarai furrowed her eyebrows, "But we only have one car."

"That's the least of our worries." Sameen assured the girl

"Who are you people?" Fourteen year old Eileen asked worried

John and Sameen both thought about a response, but John replied first, "We're the good guys. We're here to help, because you're all in danger."

"By whom?" Desmond wondered

"We don't know yet, Desmond. Our friend Finch is trying to figure that out." Sameen told the kid

Desmond nodded, but then added, "I don't like to be called Desmond. I prefer Buck."

The car was silent except for two soft 'okays' from John and Sameen.

Back at the Children's home, Samantha is startled by a small pair of arms wrapping themselves around her legs.

"Who is on my legs?" Samantha asked a little annoyed

The little girl, three year old Nola Preskar looked up and giggled, "I Nola. I three."

Samantha looked down and gave a nod as she discretely put her gun away. She reaches down and picks up the little girl, "Do you want to play a game?"

Nola nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

"Alright let's play hide and seek." Samantha told the girl "You hide and I'll find you."

"Okay." Nola replied before Samantha set her back down and then she ran off to hide.

Free of the little toddler, Samantha turned back to Coraline.

"Tell me the truth about your relationship with the girl in the closet." Samantha requested

Coraline took a breath and finally surrendered, "Okay, okay. Her name is Maisie Eden Miller and she's a wonderful little girl."

Samantha looked straight into the woman's eyes like she was looking into her soul. It's spine shuddering to Coraline, and Samantha asked, "Then why is she so scared of you?"

Coraline sighed, "Look it's been tough for Maisie. She's a difficult child. I've been trying to help her and retrain her to trust, but she won't listen. She was brainwashed by her mother."

"Why? Why would a mother brainwash her own child?" Samantha questioned "If any of this is even true."

"Maisie's 'mother', who was killed six months ago, kidnapped Maisie from me." Coraline explained "I was telling the truth when I said Maisie is my daughter. I'm her real, biological mother. The woman who raised her for six and a half years was my older sister who hated me and wanted my daughter to hate me too. She turned our parents against me too."

Samantha pulled her gun and pointed it at Coraline's head again, "Give me a reason not to blow your brains out right now."

"If you untie me, I have something to show you that will prove Maisie is my daughter." Coraline stated "I promise this isn't a trick. I won't hurt you."

Samantha thought for a moment, before speaking into her bluetooth, "Harry, you still there?"

"I'm here, Miss Grooves." Harold spoke up

"What of you know about the Children's home caregiver Miss Coraline?" Samantha inquired "Victim or Perpetrator?"

As Harold types on his computer, "I'm still trying to figure it out. It seems Miss Coraline isn't too fond of social media. She's keeping under the radar."

"Check and see if she had an older sister." Samantha instructed

"I'll add it to my to-do list, Miss Grooves." Harold informed her "I have to go now. I'm getting another call."

Harold clicks on the bluetooth to answer his incoming call, "Hello Miss Shaw, I trust that you and Reese have split up?"

"Yes we did." Sameen responded "I have four kids with me and he has four kids."

"Okay how can I help you, Miss Shaw?" Harold wondered

Sameen took a breath, "What do I need for a fourteen year old girl, a seven year old girl, a five year old boy, and a two year old girl?"

"Well the seven year old needs a booster seat, the five year old and the two year old need carseats. The fourteen year old should know what she needs." Harold explained "And all people need clothes, socks, shoes, etc. The essentials, Miss Shaw."

Sameen shook her head, "Okay, okay, you don't need to treat me like I'm stupid. This is new to me." Then she added, "One more question. Should the two year old be rear facing?"

"Um…yeah I guess." Harold replied

"Thanks Finch." Sameen responded gratefully.

Meanwhile with John, who is at a Target store. He has Mackenzie in the cart and is carrying Symone on his hip, while Sarai and Desmond, aka Buck, walk by his side. His phone buzzes as he is walking through the store, he pulls the cart to the side and reads the text that he just got from Sameen. It was a list of things to get for the four kids she had with her.

"Okay Buck, I want you to take Symone to pick out some clothes, socks, shoes, and a few toys and books. And then pick out some stuff for yourself." John instructed "Do you think you can manage that?"

Desmond nodded as he took Symone from John, "Yes Sir."

"What about me?" Sarai wondered

"You get to stay with me. We'll get you some things and then you can help me pick out stuff for Mack." John explained "Does that sound good?"

Sarai shrugged, "I guess."

John headed to the girls section and let Sarai pick out a few outfits, a couple pajamas, books, a couple toys, shoes and socks. She was quiet the whole time. She didn't speak up until she was done and John was heading to the baby section.

"Um John, where are you taking us?" Sarai asked "Like after we leave the store."

"Somewhere safe." John assured her "We have another friend that Sameen and I mentioned who is going to help us keep you safe."

Sarai gave a nod, "The other lady that was at the Children's with you and Sammy?"

John shook his head, "No. It's a different friend. You'll meet him later."

"Oh okay." Sarai replied

John let Sarai pick out clothes, pajamas, socks, and toys for Mackenzie, while he picked up two rear facing carseats (for Mackenzie and Marielle), two forward facing carseats (for Charlie and Symone), and two booster seats: one backless (for Sarai) and one with the back (for Maisie). Then he picked up a bouncer for Mackenzie and two pack in plays for Marielle and Symone.

In the car with Sameen on the drive to Harold's, the car is quiet until Maisie breaks the silence.

"Sammy?" Maisie called

"What's up, kid?" Sameen wondered

Maisie took a breath, "I like you. You're nice."

Sameen smiled softly, "Thanks kid."

Suddenly Marielle started to cry.

"Sam, Mari is hungry." Eileen announced

"Okay well we are almost to are destination." Sameen assured as she pulled into a place where she could park the car. Then she got out of the car and opened the door for the kids to get out, "Alright we're here. Let's get out of the car. My friend Finch will have food at his house."

Eileen nodded as she carefully got out of the car, "Thank you." Then she whispered to Marielle, "I'll get you food in just a moment, Mari."

Back with John at Target, he's gotten everything he needs for the kids and is in the check out line when Mackenzie starts crying.

John picks Mackenzie up out of the cart, "What's the matter, baby girl? Are you hungry?"

"You're kids are beautiful. You look like a great father." The cashier commented as John is paying for his merchandise

"Thank you." John replied politely

After paying, John and the kids headed to the car. Desmond gets into the back row with Sarai, who places her booster seat down before buckling up. John installs the carseats for Mackenzie and Symone, before buckling Mackenzie into her rear facing carseat and then lifting Symone up to place him into his forward facing carseat and fastening the straps.

Then John loads the stuff from the cart into the trunk of the car, before hopping into the driver seat and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

When John arrives at Harold's and walks in while carrying a sleeping Mackenzie, he notices that Sameen is already there. Five year old Charlie and two year old Marielle are napping, while Maisie seems to be playing barbies with her sister who she had convinced to play 'dollies' with her.

Symone smiles upon seeing Harold and runs to him.

"You have glasses like me." Symone told Harold as he tried to climb up onto the man's lap.

Harold smiled, picked up the little boy, and placed him on his lap, "Yeah. You are like me. You kind of look like me too."

Symone touched and played with Harold's glasses without taking them off his face.

"Hey bud, could you not play with Mr. Finch's glasses." John said

"Kay John." Symone replied as he stopped touching Harold's glasses and instead laid his head against the man's chest.

Meanwhile back at the Children's home with Samantha and Coraline. Samantha had heard back from Harold, who assured her that Coraline wasn't the perpetrator but a victim.

Samantha had untied Coraline, who is showing her a hidden nursery in one of the room that had been locked.

"This was supposed to be for Maisie." Coraline told Samantha "I set it up when I was four months pregnant. I was so happy and excited to be a mother. I had wanted to be a mother since I was a little girl."

Samantha looked around the room and gave a nod, "Okay then. I believe you."

Nola, the little girl from earlier, ran into the room and wrapped her little arms around Samantha's legs.

"You never found me!" Three year old Nola cried

Samantha sighed softly as she picked up the toddler, "I'm sorry, little one. I got busy." Then she suggested, "Why don't you go hide again? I promise I'll find you this time."

Nola shook her head and she clung to Samantha, "No. Don't leave me."

"Okay, little one." Samantha replied as she bounced the toddler on her (Samantha's) hip in an effort to calm the little girl down

"So what happens now?" Coraline wondered

Samantha took a breath, "Now we need to get you and these kids out of here. Have any carseats and booster seats and older kids that can drive?"

"Yeah, of course. There are two kids that can drive and I trust them to drive too." Coraline explained

"Harry, can you hear me?" Samantha asked as she spoke into her bluetooth

Harold responded, "Yes I can hear you, Miss Grooves."

"Good. Tell Her we need four cars." Samantha informs him as she is still carrying Nola.

"Alright she knows." Harold assured Samantha

Samantha smiled to herself, "Perfect. Thank you, Harry." Then she turned to Coraline, "Let's go get the kids, so we can get out of here. Tell the two other drivers to take kids with them in their cars. And don't forget the carseat or booster seat for the kids that need them."

"But…." Coraline started

"Don't worry about it." Samantha interrupted "Just go."

Coraline nodded, "The two that can drive are Aaron Dement and Rufus Lochan."

Then Coraline headed into the newborn-two years room, she notices that Mackenzie and Marielle seems to have already been rescued. She picks up the fifteen month old twins, Gavin and Eddie Marus, and makes a mental note tell the other woman that one year old Marcy Canestraro is still there.

"Someone will be in for you shortly, Mar." Coraline assured the one year old

Samantha, with Nola on her hip, headed into the three-six year old room. She walked in, introduced herself, and then explained the situation.

"Alright kiddos, I'm Samantha Grooves or sometimes known as Root. Miss Coraline and I have to take you some place safe." Samantha explained "So let's go. We have to get out of here."

Five year old Zella Lucian, six year old Tara Fallick, and six year old Wendi Harton nodded and complied as they exited the room one at a time. Samantha exited after them and saw Coraline in the hall.

"Take these three and the two on your hip, head to the car, and then drive to the airport. I'll meet you there with everyone else." Samantha informed

Coraline nodded, "Okay. One year old Marcy Canestraro is still in the newborn-two years room."

"Duly noted." Samantha said "Now go on. Get out of here."

"Come along, children." Coraline called to Tara, Zella, and Wendi as she carried the twins and walked toward the back exit.

Samantha entered the seven-twelve year old room and quickly ushered the kids out of the room.

"Nola, could you please go with one of these boys and girls?" Samantha questioned "I'll meet you outside by the car."

Nola pouted, "You come back?"

"Yeah I promise." Samantha honestly told the little girl

Nola nodded, "Kay I go wif Ash."

Samantha set Nola down and watched as she grabbed eleven year old Ashlynn Diedricks' hand.

"Okay so who's the oldest that was in the seven-twelve room?" Samantha asked

"Xavier is. He's twelve." One of the little boys, seven year old Mica Deeken announced

Samantha gave a nod, "Okay. Xavier, I need you to go to the thirteen-seventeen room and tell Rufus and Aaron that they both need to drive kids to the airport. Can you do that?"

"Yes Ma'am." Xavier responded before heading off to the thirteen-seventeen room.

"Alright the rest of you kids, take the back exit and then wait by one of the cars." Samantha instructed "Nola, Ashlynn, and Brendon, you'll be in my car."

Samantha ushers the kids out while also heading to get Marcy, who she quickly picks up from the little girl's crib and then hurries out the back exit.

Samantha gets eight year old Brendon Bignes, Nola, Ashlynn, and Marcy situated into the car and the appropriate seats. Then she announced, "I can fit one more person in my car."

Fifteen year old Kishauna Klein ran over to Samantha and got into the last empty seat in the car.

Samantha gets into the driver seat of the car and heads to the airport. Following behind Samantha is seventeen year old Rufus who has eight year old Corina Faldyn, ten year old Dahlia Vensel, nine year old Roman Olgvin, seven year old Lori Todd, and Mica in his car. In the other car sixteen year old Aaron is driving with twelve year old Xavier Zerbel, ten year old Isaiah Poppen, thirteen year old Madalyn Kamke, and fifteen year old Bryan Lainson in the two rows of back seats.

Meanwhile at Harold's house, Mackenzie woke up hungry so John is feeding her a bottle while the rest of the kids are eating. Well except Symone, who insisted that Harold feed him and even though both John and Sameen told Harold he didn't have to; the older man is doing exactly what the little boy requested of him.

After Mackenzie finished her bottle, John burped her while he made conversation with twelve year old Desmond, who prefers to be called Buck.

"So Buck, what don't you like about your name? The name Desmond?" John inquired

Desmond shrugged, "I just hate it and I'd rather not talk about why."

"Would you like to change your name?" John wondered

"I don't know." Desmond replied

John gave a nod, "Okay well when you decide if you'd like to change your name or not, let me, Finch, Sam, or Root know."

"Okay John. I will." Desmond replied with a nod

Sarai walks up to Buck, "Hey B, do you want to play tag with Eilee, Mais, Charlie, and I?"

Desmond gave a shrug, "Sure. Why not."

Sarai smiled and then tapped his shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" Then she ran away.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that, Sar bear." Desmond responded with a smile as he stood up and chased her.

John smiled as he watched the kids play and laugh.

Meanwhile while the older kids are playing tag, Marielle is napping in her pack in play, and Mackenzie is sleeping in her bouncer, Sameen walked over to Harold.

"How are you coming on finding out who is after these tiny humans?" Sameen asked impatiently

"Patience, Miss Shaw." Harold replied "I'm working on figuring out."

As soon as Desmond tagged Maisie 'it', she called 'time out' or 'T' as some may say.

Maisie walked over to Sameen and tugged lightly at the bottom of her shirt, "Sammy?"

Sameen turned to the little girl, "What's up, Mar?"

"Um..where's the restroom?" Maisie asked "I have to pee."

"You better take your kid to the bathroom, Miss Shaw." Harold stated as he teased Sameen a little bit

Sameen rolled her eyes at Harold as she took Maisie's hand, "Okay, sweetie. I'll take you to the restroom."

Maisie held Sameen's hand as the woman led her to the restroom.

As Sameen is heading out to the bathroom, Samantha is walking into Harold's house with three year old Nola on her hip and eight year old Brendon walking by her side.

"Good to see you, Miss Grooves." Harold announced

"What's with the kids?" John wondered "And where's Coraline and the rest of the kids?"

Nola has her head rest on Samantha's shoulder as she plays with the woman hair.

"They insisted on coming with me. They wouldn't leave my side. Especially the little one on my hip. She will cry if I try to put her down." Samantha replied as she ruffled Brendon's hair, and the little boy smiled and giggled. Then she added, "As for Coraline and the other kids, don't worry they are at The safe house with twenty-four hour police surveillance."

Before John could say anything, Harold gave a nod and spoke, "Okay. That's fine. Good job, Miss Grooves." Then he looked down at Symone, who is sitting on his lap, "Symone, buddy, you're making it hard for me to work. Do you think that maybe you could go play?"

Symone shook his head, "No. I wanna stay with you."

Eileen walked over to Harold and Symone, "MoMo, let's go play hide and seek."

"No!" Symone cried as he turned his head away from Eileen. He continued to cry and he rubbed his eyes as he cried.

Harold sighed softly, "Okay buddy, it's okay."

Harold picked up the boy, held him against his (Harold's) chest with his arm securely holding the little boy. Then he stood up from his desk, "Miss Grooves, can you come and search for potential perpetrators. I think this little guy might need a nap."

"Of course." Samantha replied "And can you lay Nola down? She just fell asleep."

Harold nodded as he carried Symone and was about to take Nola when John stood up and volunteered.v Then John laid Nola down next to Marielle in the pack and play.

"He likes to be called 'MoMo'." Eileen called to Harold

Harold nodded as he headed into his bedroom. John followed behind Harold carrying the pack and play that's for Symone.

Harold tried to lull Symone to sleep as he swayed from side to side while walking and making soft pushing sounds.

"No nap!" Symone protested as he lifted his head up off of Harold's shoulder.

Harold stroked the little boy's head, "Shh it's okay, MoMo." Then he decided to try singing and started to sing 'Godspeed (sweet dreams)' by the Dixie Chicks, "Dragon tales and the water is wide, pirates sail and lost boys fly, fish bite moonbeams every night, and I love you. Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man, oh, my love with fly to you each night on angels wings, Godspeed. Sweet dreams."

Symone's eyelids grew heavy. He tried to fight the sleep, but it eventually took him over, He was out cold and sleeping peacefully with his head resting on Harold's shoulder.

Meanwhile out in the living room with Samantha and John. Sameen walks back in with Maisie, who runs off to play with Sarai, Eileen, and Desmond. Brendon looks longingly at the kids running around and playing tag as he stays by Samantha's side.

"You can go play with them, Bren. You don't have to stay by my side. I'm not going anywhere, bud." Samantha told him when she noticed his face

Brendon smiled, "Okay." Then he yelled, "Lee! Mais! B! Sar! Wait for me. I'm playing too."

"Okay. The more the merrier." Desmond replied

Maisie tagged Brendon, "Tag! You're it!"

Sameen walks over to Samantha and teased her, "How's motherhood, Eeyore?"

Samantha faked a laugh, "Haha! Very funny, Sam." Sameen smirked. Then Samantha added, "Or should I say 'Sammy'?"

That's when Sameen's smirk faded.


	4. Chapter 4

John re-entered the living room after going to check on Finch to see what was taking him so long.

"Well Finch won't put Symone down even though the kid is sleeping." John stated "How's it going out here, Root?"

"Good. I have a lead but, who is this guy that appears to have been staking out the Children's home?" Samantha wondered

John peeked over her shoulder at the security camera footage. He shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you figure it out? Or ask Finch?"

"Well when Finch resurfaces I will." Samantha informed "But in the mean time, I can do this." She typed fast on the computer keyboard and did a bunch of hight tech stuff. Than she asked, "Who is Neil Palino?"

Eileen and Desmond both gasp and mumble to themselves, "No way."

John turned his head towards the kids, "Who's Neil Palino? Do you two know him?"

"I didn't know him, but my mother did." Eileen said "He's my biological father, but he left my mom when she was still pregnant with me. He was never there for me."

Desmond gave a nod, "Yeah. I knew him really well when I was a little boy."

"Well who is he? You have to tell us, kid?" Sameen urged

Buck sighed and let his mind flash back

Flashback: Six years ago -

Six year old Desmond is sitting on the couch watching TV, while his two year old sister Diana toddles around the house.

Their Uncle Neil stumbles half-drunken into the house.

"Hi Uncle Neil." Desmond greets scared

"Is that all you can do? Just sit there and watch TV, you worthless boy?" Neil wondered as he half-yelled "Didn't your daddy tell you to watch your sister?"

Desmond shook in fear as he nodded, "Y…Yes sir. I'm sorry." Then he got off the couch and took his sister's hand, "Come on, Di. Let's go to the play room."

"Kay Bubba." Diana replied to her brother

"Not so fast, Desmond." Neil shouted

Desmond whispered to his sister, "Go to the play room, Di. I'll meet you there." Then he turned to face his uncle, "Yes, Uncle Neil?"

"You disobeyed your father's direct orders and since he's not here at the moment, I'll have to punish you instead." Neil told the boy as he slid off his belt.

"Uncle Neil, please no!" Desmond begged

Neil summoned the boy with his finger, "Come here, boy."

Desmond took slow, small steps toward his uncle.

End of flashback -

Desmond is brought out of his flashback by the sound of John's voice.

"Buck?! Buck!" John called "Buck!"

Desmond shakes his head, "What?"

"Neil Palino?" Samantha wondered "Who is he?"

Desmond looked down, "He's not a nice man."

"Look kid, I can tell you are scared, but you need to tell us who Neil Palino is and how you knew him." John told the kid

Desmond looked at John's kind eyes. He took a breath, "Neil...Uncle Neil. Neil Palino is my uncle."

"Do you know anything else about him?" Samantha questioned, breaking her silence. "Like if he's in a gang or anything? Or maybe why he's been staking out children's home?"

Desmond though for a moment before shaking his head, "No. And not that I know of, but I wouldn't be surprised. And no again."

"Okay. John, Sam, one of you go talk to Coraline. See if she knows anything about Neil Palino and what she know." Samantha instructed

John and Sameen look at each other as if trying to figure out who should go, but without saying a word.

"I'll go." Sameen announces

Maisie looks up from the spot where she is petting Bear, "Sammy, where are you going?"

"I have to go out for a little bit. It's a work thing." Sameen replied

Maisie pouted, "Don't leave me, Sammy. I don't want you to go."

"I'll be back soon." Sameen assured the girl

Maisie started to cry, then she ran to Sameen, and hugged her, "No! Sammy, don't cry."

"Looks like you aren't going anywhere, honey." Samantha told her wife with a smug, but just in teasing way.

Sameen glared over at her wife as she hugged the kid back, "Okay kiddo, I'll stay." Then she turned to John, "Looks like you get to go. Lucky you."

"I should get going." John said

Eileen stood up, "Take me with you. I can help."

"Absolutely not." John protested "No kids."

"Please, just have to take me. Neil Palino is my biological father." Eileen pleaded "Please John?"

John sighed and caved, "Okay fine, kid, you can come. But you have to do exactly what I say."

Eileen nodded and made an X over her heart, "I will. Promise."

"Alright, let's get going then." John told her

Eileen turned her head to Desmond, "B, you want to come?"

"No, I'm good." Desmond replied "I don't want to see him ever again."

Eileen nodded and then turned back to follow John.

Once John and Eileen are gone, Samantha keeps looking at the computer to dig up more information on Neil Palino.

"Need any help there, Root?" Sameen offered

Samantha shook her head, "No. I'm good, love. You just entertain the kids." Then she turned to Desmond, "Buck, do you mind helping me by giving some intel on your Uncle Neil?"

Desmond shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Samantha.

"I'm hungry." Brendon announced

Not a second later, Mackenzie started to cry, alerting everyone that she was awake, and in effect she also woke up Nola and Symone.

"Mama!" Nola cried "Mama!"

"Baby loud, Harry." Symone complained as he covered his eyes

Harold carried Symone out to the big living room area, and he entered upon this conversation.

"You get the baby, Sam. I'll get Nola." Samantha said as she dished out orders "Harry, you get Brendon some food." Then she ran into the bedroom to get Nola

Sameen followed after Samantha to the bedroom, but it's to get Mackenzie.

Harold stared like a deer caught in headlights, then turned to the little boy in from of him, "I'm guessing you're Brendon." He places Symone down to let him walk.

Brandon nodded, "Yup."

"Okay let's get you some food." Harold told the boy

"Up! Up!" Symone demanded as he raised his arms

Harold took Symone's hand, "I need you to walk, little man." Then he turned back to Brendon, "What would you like to eat, buddy?"

"Um pizza?" Brendon said more like a question

Harold gave a nod and then announced, "Anyone else who is hungry, can come with me to get pizza."

"Me!" Charlie replied

"I'm going to stay." Maisie said "I'm not really hungry and I want to stay with Sammy."

Desmond shook his head, "I have to decline. I'm going to stay to help Sam and Root."

"Okay. So just me, Brendon, Symone, and Charlie." Harold responded as he took Charlie's hand "Buck, tell Root and Shaw I'll be back soon." Then Harold walks out the door and leaves.

Meanwhile in the bedroom with Sameen and Samantha, Sameen is bouncing Mackenzie trying to calm her and figure out what the baby needs. Samantha is holding Nola, who has calmed down but is still really clingy and just wants Samantha.

"Sam, do you need some help there?" Samantha wondered

"No, but she won't stop crying." Sameen replied "I don't understand why she won't stop crying."

Samantha sighed, "You're tense. She can sense that, so calm down." Then she questioned, "Is she hungry? Does she need a diaper change?"

"Um…" Sameen started and felt the baby's diaper "I don't think so. It doesn't seem like it."

"See if she'll take a bottle then." Samantha suggested

Sameen sighed as she held the baby and head to make a bottle.

After making the bottle and heating it to a lukewarm temperature, Sameen tried to get Mackenzie to take the bottle.

"Come on, kid." Sameen coaxed as she placed the nipple of the bottle near the baby's mouth and touching the upper lip. "Come on take the bottle. You have to be hungry. Come on, please."

Mackenzie turned her head and wailed.

"Man kid, I get it. You have lungs." Sameen told the kid annoyed

Samantha, while still carrying Nola, heads out of the bedroom to help Sameen with baby Mackenzie.

"Sam, you take Nola and give me the baby." Samantha demanded "She sounds like you are torturing her. Poor thing."

"Gladly." Sameen complied as she took Nola and let Samantha take Mackenzie.

Samantha rocks and bounces Mackenzie in her arms, "Shh…baby….shh….Mack, it's okay. You're okay."

"Mama! Mama!" Nola cries as she reaches for Samantha

"I don't think this kid likes me, Root." Sameen states

Samantha shakes her head and sighs, "Just take her away me. Distract her." She tries to give Mackenzie the bottle, which the baby eventually takes. Them Samantha sighs softly, "Thank you."

Sameen holds Nola and walks away from Samantha. She tries to distract the little girl with a toy.

Nola wasn't having any of it thought. She pushed the toy away and cried, "Mama!"

"Mais, help Sameen with Nola please." Samantha instructed

Maisie gave a nod as she walked over to Nola and Sameen, "Nolee, you want to play a game with me?"

"No!" Nola pouted "Want mama!"

Maisie turned back to Samantha, "I don't know, Root. I think she's still tired. She's really grumpy."

"Yeah. Makenzie woke her up." Samantha replied "Thanks for trying, Mai-Mai."

"You're welcome, Root." Maisie responded

Meanwhile at the safe house, when John and Eileen are questioning Coraline.

"What do you know about Neil Palino?" John asked

Coraline stared at him confused, "Nothing."

"Look my mom told me that Neil Palino was my biological father, and my mom was your older sister. I know you two didn't get along, but you had to know something about him." Eileen stated

Coraline took a breath, "Growing up my sister and I were close, like really close. I looked up to her, and she adored me. We didn't have a falling out until your mother met him. He drove a wedge between us and our family. He drove her away from the family. He isolated her until he had her all to himself."

"Okay tell us more about him? About Neil Palino?" John requested

Coraline pursed her lips and sighed softly, "Neil….after my sister got pregnant. He bragged about it everywhere. Anywhere. He told everyone and anyone that he was going to be a father." Then she turned to Eileen, "Your mother lied to you. Your father didn't leave you. She left him. She took you away from him when you were one, but she had a right to. He was a good father to you. He loved you like crazy, but he wasn't a nice man."

Eileen nodded, "Oh. And I'm sorry my mom stole Maisie from you, Aunt Cora."

"It's alright, sweet girl. It's in the past and it's not your fault." Coraline replied

"Where's Maisie's father?" John wondered "Who is he?"

Coraline breathed deeply, "That would be Neil Palino. He's her biological father. After my sister left him, I had been on the run after he isolated and broke up our family. Eventually, after five years of running he found me."

"Then what happened?" John questioned

"He forced me to be in a relationship with him. He wouldn't let me leave the house until he trusted that I wouldn't run away. He was very controlling. He put a tracking app on my phone to track my location. " Coraline explained "I learned quickly to do what he said. I knew it was my only way to eventually get out." Then she took a breath and added, "A year later I was pregnant with Maisie, I ran away and never looked back."

Eileen looked at Coraline in the eyes, "Why did my mom take Maisie from you, Aunt Cora?"

"I…I made the mistake of telling her everything that Neil did to me." Coraline responded "Your mom didn't think I could be a mother. I had always been a little wild and not very maternal. That and she still hated me from the rift that Neil had wedged between us."

Eileen gave a nod and then turned to John, "What are do we do now?"

"Give me a minute." John said. Then he spoke into his bluetooth, "Finch, are you there?"

"Not quite." Samantha's voice came through his bluetooth

John shook his head to himself, "Where's Finch, Root?"

"He took some of the kids to get food." Samantha replied "What do you need, Helper Monkey?"

"It can wait until Finch is back." John informed her

Eileen is still looking at John, "So?"

"Um I don't know." John told her

Eileen gave a nod, "Okay. Can you leave me here and bring Charlie and Marielle by later?"

John shrugged, "I guess. Why?"

"I want to stay with my aunt." Eileen responded as she moved over to hug Coraline

John nodded, "Alright. I guess I can do that."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Samantha arrives at Harold's library early in the morning with Desmond. She sits at the computer to find more info on Neil Palino, and she has Desmond to get him to talk and possibly reveal more info on his Uncle Neil.

"So Buck, what can you tell me about your uncle?" Samantha wondered

Desmond had a blank, angry expression on his face, much like the one Sameen wears. He took a breath, "He's a dick. He's a cold-hearted bastard, who's never loved anyone."

"Okay you seem upset." Samantha stated "Could you just calm down a little, please? There's no need for that kind of language."

Desmond nodded and then took a deep breath, "Um after my father died….my mother walked out on us shortly after Diana was born, so after my father died my uncle decided he didn't want to have to deal with me anymore. He…he dropped me off at the Children's home you and your friends rescued me from."

"Alright and who's Diana?" Samantha questioned as she types on the computer keyboard "And where is she?"

Desmond swallowed and a sadness appeared on his face, "Diana's my sister. She's with my uncle. He got rid of me and kept her. I haven't seen her since she was three. She'd be eight now."

"I'm sorry. I know you must miss her." Samantha apologized sympathetically

"I do. I miss her like crazy." Desmond told the woman

Samantha gave a nod, "Well I promise you my friends and I will catch Neil and we'll get your sister back."

"I know. Thank you." Desmond replied

At John's house, Desmond is helping Samantha and Mackenzie is taking a nap so he takes this time to call Lionel Fusco.

"What's up, wonder boy?" Fusco asked as he answered his phone.

"I need you to get my everything you can on a Neil Palino." John said

Fusco furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Don't ask any questions." John answered "Just do it." Then he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile with Sameen, who had taken Maisie, Brendon, and Nola to her's and Samantha's house.

"You live here with Root?" Brendon questioned noticing a picture of Samantha and Sameen. Samantha is wearing a fancy wedding dress and Sameen is wearing a black and white pant suit.

Sameen gave a nod, "Uh yeah."

"Are you two married?" Brendon asked

Sameen nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, okay. Cool." Brendon stated simply. Then he walked away to play with Maisie and Nola.

Sameen smiled and laughed slightly, "Okay then." Then she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to check out the news channel.

After a few minutes of silence, Sameen heard Maisie's voice.

"Sammy?" Maisie called

"Yes Mais?" Sameen wondered

Maisie took a breath, "Um….are Beebo, Nonie, and I going to live here with you and Root forever?"

Sameen thought for a moment, "Uh…sure. If that's what you and Brendon want."

"So you and Root will adopt us and you'll be our mamas?" Brendon asked hopefully as his eyes widened, but were also full of hope

Sameen nodded her head, "Yeah. Of course."

Brendon smiled happily, "Okay. Thanks Mama Sammy."

"Yeah thanks Mama Sammy." Maisie agreed

"You're welcome, Bren and Mais." Sameen told them

Back at Harold's library with Samantha and Desmond, they suddenly hear a knock at the door.

"Buck, can you get that?" Samantha asked

Desmond nodded, "Yes, of course." He walked to the door and opened it shocked to find Coraline and Eileen. "Miss Coraline?! Lee?! What are you doing?"

"Aunt Cora and I went to help." Eileen stated

Desmond furrowed his eyebrows, "Help with what?"

Samantha's interest peaked as she walked to the door.

"I want to use myself as bait to catch Neil." Coraline said

"That's much too dangerous." Samantha told Coraline "I won't allow you to do that."

Coraline took a breath, "I wasn't asking for your permission. I was telling you."

"And I'm giving you an order not to. It's too dangerous." Samantha explained

Coraline shook her head, "I don't care. I want to. So either you and your friends help me, or I'll do it alone."

Samantha thinks to herself, 'This woman is stubborn. Reminds me of how I acted when Sameen was missing.' Then she sighed and gave in, "Fine. I'll talk to Finch."

"Thank you." Coraline spouted

"Yeah, yeah." Samantha replied sarcastically "You're welcome."

At Harold's house, Harold is sitting with Sarai trying to teach her how to play chess, while Symone is sitting on his lap playing with an educational toy phone that Harold designed for the little boy.

"Harry? I don't understand this game." Sarai spoke confused with almost a childlike innocence in her voice that he hadn't ever heard before.

Harold gave a nod, "Okay. Well that's okay. I'll explain it as we go along, and I can explain it more now." Then he asked, "But you understand how the pieces are able to move, yes?"

"Yeah." Sarai replied with certainty

"Would you like to go first?" Harold offered

Sarai shook her head, "No, you can go first."

"Okay." Harold agreed before moving one of his pawns. "Chess is about strategy. It's not something that can be easily taught. It's gained with practice."

Sarai nodded as she studied the game board and then moved a pawn forward one space.

Suddenly Harold's phone rings. He answers it and hears Samantha's voice on the line.

"How can I help you, Miss Groves?" Harold asked as he put the chess game on hold. Samantha was married and her last name was hyphenated, but he still called her 'Miss Groves'.

Harold listened to wait Samantha was saying.

"I thought we were going to stop trying to find him and wait for him to find him?" Harold questioned

He was silent again while he listened.

"Okay, okay, Miss Groves. If you insist. Just make sure that you, Miss Shaw, and Mr. Reese are with her. We don't need anything happening to her." Harold replied before hanging up.

"Work?" Sarai wondered "Was it about Neil Palino?"

Harold nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Now let's finish out game."

"Okay Daddy Finch." Sarai agreed

Harold smiled softly to himself while looking down at the game board.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at a Cafe, Eileen is sitting at a table waiting for Neil Palino. Soon Neil arrives and he sits down across from her.

"You wanted me to meet you." Neil stated

Eileen nodded, "Yes. You probably don't remember me, but I know who you are. You're my birth father, and I need some answers from you."

"You're Bea's daughter?" Neil questioned

"Yeah, now I know you didn't leave me or mom. I know she left and took me away from you. I know Aunt Cora ran away and you never got to meet my half-sister Maisie. You never got the chance to be a father, and I'm sorry about that." Eileen explained "What I need to know is why were you stalking Aunt Cora's orphanage."

Neil took a breath, "There's no good reason for that other than I was watching you. I've been keeping tabs on you for the last thirteen years."

"What about your nephew Desmond? And where's his sister Diana?" Eileen wondered

"I'm sorry about abandoning Desmond. There's no excuse for that. I just couldn't look at him after his father died. He looked just like my brother. As for Diana, she died two years ago." Neil informed

Eileen gave a nod, "How?"

"Uh…she got really sick. The doctors couldn't help her anymore." Neil replied

"You're a liar." Eileen said

Neil furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I lie?"

Eileen shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because you killed Diana. Or maybe she's still alive and you want to use her as your punching bag. Or maybe you're just a pedophile who likes little girls."

"I would never hurt her. She's my niece. I love her." Neil responded angrily "And I'm not a pedophile."

"Okay tell me the truth." Eileen demanded "Are you involved in a gang or working with mobsters?"

Neil is about to answer when his phone rings, "Hold that thought." He tells her before answering the phone, "Hello sir…No, sir…..Yes, sir. I'll be right there." Then he hangs up, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice to finally meet you."

Neil stands up and then walks off.

Eileen sighs and watches as he walks away.

"You did good, kid." Eileen hears Samantha's voice through the ear piece

"Not good enough. I didn't get him to confess." Eileen spoke

Samantha's voice came through the ear piece again, "It's okay. You got us more than we had before. Plus John is going to follow him."

"Okay. You're welcome." Eileen said as she headed to the van and got into the back. Samantha hugged her. "I want to see my aunt."

Samantha nodded, "Of course. I'll take you back to your aunt now."

Meanwhile with John, he follows Neil and is surprised by what he sees. Neil walked into the FBI headquarters building.

"Finch, he's FBI." John said

John heard Harold's voice through his earpiece, "Okay. Come back to the bunker and we'll regroup with this new information."

"Okay." John replied. He was only listening to Harold's orders because he didn't know what to do next.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and that this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be longer. I had severe writer's block. Plus I have a twelve track mind that jumps around a lot. Also my college school work load is really heavy. I'll try and update when I can. I promise I haven't given up on this story.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Neil Palino entered the FBI building and headed to the sixth floor where he met up with the behavioral analysis unit, or BAU. He wasn't actually an FBI agent. He's an Interpol agent, who was working on a case with the FBI.

Neil was talking with the unit chief Henri Aucoin.

"Where are you on the case?" Henri asked. He was inquiring about the progress that Neil had made in his surveillance work.

"Well the kids are safe. It seems that some other agency or rather a group of people have taken the kids to a safe house. I don't know who any of them are or how they found out the kids were in danger." Neil said "Where are we on tracking the ring?" He was referring a trafficking ring and it's important to him because his niece was kidnapped and taken into this trafficking ring. It took him a while to figure it out, but he's been trying to track her and the ring ever since.

Henri gestured over to the conference room, "Go see for yourself."

Neil walked to the conference room and headed inside where he found agents: Joanna Jeprue, Peyton Empress, Rafa Dolse, Merle Dorgen, Reece Speild, and Gina Perez.

"Hey Neil." Rafa greeted

"Hi Rafa. Nice to see you again. Now bring me up to speed on the case." Neil requested. He was impatient. It had been five years since he had last seen his precious niece. Five years since he gave up his nephew to protect him.

Gina pointed at the tv monitor screen, "Well as you can see here. We know that the big bad men behind the operation are Freddie and Tommy Dodson, and Pasquale Gonzalez. The last place they were seen was in Seattle, Washington watching the Children's Home Society of Washington, but we lost them when the children disappeared."

"I found them. The children I mean. They're in a safe house." Neil informed "What about my Diana? Where are you on finding her?"

"Sir, we'll find her when we find them." Gina responded

Neil sighed and gave a solemn nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I know that."

"We haven't seen her since that warehouse in Phoenix, but we will find her. I promise." Joanna assured him

"If she's still alive." Neil mumbled. Phoenix was two years ago. Two years since he had seen any surveillance pictures and evidence that his niece was even alive.

Back with Harold and John, Harold was looking up everything he could on Neil Palino.

"What have you found out so far, Finch?" John wondered

"Not much." Harold replied "Most of what I can find on him is redacted."

"Well that's not good." John added

Harold shook his head, "No, it's not. At least not for us, but it also means that he most likely works for the government. Probably FBI or CIA, which means he's probably not our perpetrator."

"But then who is? Who would target an orphanage?" John asked

"And that's what we have to find out." Harold stated

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in New York with eight year old Diana and her friends: sixteen year old Devin Lucas Huntington, twelve year old Mahala Penelope Krii, eleven year old Chance Philip Griffith, nine year old Eliah Daven Black, six year old Motshan Duke Krii, and seven year old Kylo Zyaire Royu were working doing hard labor making products to sell.

"I'm so tired." Motshan whined as he stopped working.

"You gotta keep working, Motshan, otherwise they'll come back." Devin told the younger boy.

"I'm hungry." Motshan complained as his stomach grumbled

Mahala sighed as she took an apple out of her backpack, "Here Mot, you can have this."

"Are you sure, sissy?" Motshan asked as he looked at her hopefully

Mahala nodded, "Yeah. You need the nourishment more than I do."

"Thank you." Motshan replied as he took the apple gratefully and bit into it.

In another room, there was fifteen year old Charity Lavinia Pinedi, thirteen year old Zelnique Lahra Black, and ten year old Taliyah Lienke Hearst, who were with their 'babies': three year old Zayden Vinay Ritter, two year old Elishia Cosette Tram, and newborn Sion Invandré Elder.

Charity and Zelnique were getting a bit of a break as Zayden and Elishia were playing nicely together, but Taliyah had her hands full with a colicky Sion. All he did was cry. His needs had all been met, but still he just cried even as she held him. Taliyah had even tried singing to him, but nothing worked.

"I would help you if I could, Tali." Charity stated

"I know you would, Chari." Taliyah replied as she went back to shushing and gently bouncing Sion in her arms as she tried to calm him down.

Charity and Zelnique both sighed. They felt back for Taliyah, but in no way did they miss the days of having a newborn crying all day and night.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since Eileen's encounter with Neil and Harold was still no closer to finding out who this guy really is. However he did figure out who would target an orphanage. Traffickers. It was kind of perfect in a way. Kids with no family, who nobody would miss. Since they hadn't made much progress on finding the perpetrators and the stress of it was started to get to everyone, especially with them caring for and loving kids that were targeted, Harold decided to give everyone a day off.

John decided that he would just have a chill day at home with Buck and Mackenzie. He did get a small cake since it was Mackenzie's first birthday.

Mackenzie was napping so John and Buck were setting up the streamers and banner for Mackenzie.

"Um Dad?" Buck called

"What's up, bud?" John inquired

Buck took a breath, "Remember when you asked me if I wanted to change my name? Well I've decided that I do, and I have a name that I've chosen."

John looked over at Buck, "Oh? What did you decide on?"

Buck smiled, "Beckett Jonathon Reese. Because you rescued me."

"Beckett Jonathon Reese." John repeated as he smiled back "I love it." He started to tear up, "It's a very touching gesture."

"Don't cry." Buck uttered as he hugged John, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." John replied as he hugged the preteen

Meanwhile with Samantha and Sameen who were enjoying their day off at the zoo with their kids: Brendon, Maisie, and Nola. The youngest, Nola was pretty clingy to Samantha. She'd been practically attached to Samantha hip the whole day, only letting the woman put her down when she wanted to explore.

"Mommy! Mama! Look at giraffe." Brendon pointed out "It has a crooked neck."

"Do you think the giraffe is in pain, Mommy and Mama?" Maisie asked sadly

Sameen shook her head, "No, Mais. The giraffe was born like that. It's not in any pain."

"Are you sure, Mama?" Brendon wondered

Sameen nodded, "Yes, absolutely. I'm positive, Bren."

"Roar!" Nola exclaimed

"No, silly goose. Lions roar, not giraffes." Samantha told Nola as she tickled the little girl's belly

Maisie looked up at Samantha, "No, Mommy. Nolee wants to go see the lions."

Samantha nodded, "Okay we'll go see the lions and then after I think we'll go home and eat dinner."

Brendon and Maisie both groaned. Maisie looked at Sameen, "Can't we stay longer, Mama?"

Sameen shook her head, "No. I'm with Mommy on this one. It's getting kind of late." It was getting kind of late. Plus they had already seen most of the zoo exhibits already.

"Okay Mama." Maisie replied a little disheartened

"Can we get a toy at the gift shop before we leave?" Brendon inquired

Sameen and Samantha before looking back and Brendon and Maisie, who were looking up at them with a hopefulness in their eyes.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Samantha agreed

"But only one toy." Sameen added

Maisie and Brendon nodded, "Deal."

At Harold's house with Harold, Sarai and Symone. Harold was doing a puzzle with the two young kids. Symone seemed to be enjoying it and Sarai loved it, but Harold presumed that she just liked spending time with him. They were almost done with the puzzle when Sarai looked up a Harold. He assumed it was to ask if they could do another puzzle, but what she actually said shocked him.

"Dad, I want you to adopt me." Sarai said "I talked with Mo-Mo about it too, and I think he understood. He agreed with me. He wants to be adopted too." She looked at Symone, "Isn't that right, Mo-Mo? You want Daddy to adopt us."

"Yay Daddy!" Symone cheered

Harold smiled. He was clearly touched. And it was rare that Harold ever couldn't find the right words to say, but in this moment he was speechless.

"We love you, Dad. We just want it to be official. Especially me. I want to be your daughter." Sarai told him

"I was always planning on it." Harold replied "And nothing would make me happier, Sar-bear. I love you too." He turned to Symone and tickled the little boy's belly, "And I love you too, Sy-Sy."

Symone giggled, "Wove Daddy."

Then Sarai pulled closer to Harold and Symone and hugged them. Harold hugged his kids back.

Meanwhile at the safe house with Coraline and the kids. The kids had been broken up into four groups, not including Coraline's group. She had Eileen, five year old Charlie, the now three year old Marielle, and eighteen month old Marcy. Marielle and Marcy were both taking a nap, and Charlie was playing Zella in the group two room.

Coraline and Eileen were in the main room, which they were calling group one. Eileen was pretty mature for her age, so she was just sitting and talking with Coraline.

"I still feel pretty bad that I wasn't able to help the others more when I had that sit down with Neil. I couldn't figure out what he's up to." Eileen explained

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault." Coraline assured "He's always been a very secretive person. I was with him for years and I could barely get two words out of him that was anything remotely personal."

Eileen gave a nod, "I know, Aunt Cora, I just don't know. I can't explain it, but I don't think he's the bad guy. I didn't get that feeling from him. I felt safe near him." She shook her head, "What if they're wrong? What if he's not the perpetrator? What if he's the victim? Or maybe he's just a good guy. Maybe he wasn't stalking the orphanage. Maybe he was surveilling the surroundings and trying to protect us."

"Protect you from who? Or what?" Coraline wondered

Eileen shrugged, "That I don't know."

* * *

I don't think this chapter is that good, but let me know what you think.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

It was a fun filled day and the kids were now fast asleep. It was late, but Harold decided that he needed to work. He was doing more background checking into Neil Palino when he found Diana's missing child poster. He saw the date last seen and was starting to understand why Neil gave up his nephew. The day that Diana went missing was the same day that Buck had said was the day his uncle 'abandoned' him.

"Oh." Harold uttered, "This is all starting to make sense. I have to tell Buck. He needs to know."

The more Harold dug, the more he found out. He compiled the information on Neil Palino into a file folder on his computer, and he realised that he still barely knew anything. He was able to located video surveillance from where Diana was kidnapped from and he was able to trace her kidnappers. He knew exactly where they had been and he knew where they were now. What he didn't know was what he would do with the information. He wasn't sure if he should anonymously email the information to the FBI or just have John, Samatha, and Sameen deal with it like they usually do. As Harold headed to bed, he decided on the former. He knew that his associates could handle anything. Then he fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, Harold woke up to Symone jumping on his bed and yelling 'Wake up, Daddy! Wake up!'.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, SySy, I'm up." Harold told the little boy

Harold got out of bed and carried Symone to the kitchen. He allowed the little boy to help him with breakfast. Minus the parts that included cooking. Shortly after breakfast was ready, (Harold had made omlettes, bacon, sausage, and a fruit salad), the calvary started to arrive. Samantha and Sameen showed up first.

"Uncle Harry!" Brendon, Maisie, and Nola exclaimed as they ran and hugged Harold.

Harold hugged the three kids back, "Hey kiddos, how are you?"

"Good. Moms are adopting us in three weeks." Brendon said

"That's awesome." Harold replied "Why don't you, Maisie, and Nola go wake Sarai."

Maisie nodded, "Okay." She grabbed Nola's hand, "Come on, Nonie."

Samantha and Sameen finally walked over to Harold, who had Symone sitting next to him eating.

"So last night I did some more digging. And I found out something about Neil, his niece Diana and nephew Desmond." Harold started. Then he explained what he had found out.

Samantha let out a sigh, "Oh. It all makes sense now."

Sameen looked at her wife questioningly, "How?"

"Don't you see?" Samantha wondered, "Neil was scared. He had lost his niece. He was trying to protect his nephew in the best way that he knew how. By hiding him away."

A few moments later, John arrived with Mackenzie and Desmond, now going by Beckett. They walked inside of Harold's apartment and headed over to Harold's desk.

"Oh good, you're here." Harold uttered as he looked at Beckett, "There's something that I need to tell you."

Beckett furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"It's about your uncle and your sister." Harold said, "The day that you were 'abandoned' was the same day that your sister was kidnapped."

Beckett blinked his eyes, "What? Why would he do that to me? Why didn't he just tell me?" He looked and sounded younger than his twelve, almost thirteen years of age. He sounded just like a scared and hurt little boy.

"Maybe your uncle gave you up to protect you. Maybe he was worried that the same person who took your sister would come back and take you." Harold suggested

Beckett shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. Maybe." He turned around, took Mackenzie from his dad, and started heading over to the playroom.

As Beckett was heading to the playroom, Sarai was seen running out of her room screaming 'dad!' with three kids running behind her.

"Yes princess?" Harold asked as he turned and smiled at his daughter innocently

"Brendon, Maisie, and Nola woke me up." Sarai complained

Harold nodded, "I know. I told them too."

"Dad!" Sarah whined

"I made breakfast." Harold added

Symone looked up as he was licking his fingers since he got syrup all over them, "Pancakes, Sar."

Sarai thought for a moment and then smiled as she hugged her dad, "Thanks Daddy." She rushed into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Harold chuckled slightly before turning back to his co-workers, "I love her."

"Okay. Focus." Sameen told him

Harold gave a nod, "Right. I need you and Shaw to go bug Neil's phone and his car. We need to find out more about him and what he knows about Diana and where she is. I found a message that someone sent to him saying they are close to finding Diana."

"We can definitely do that." Sameen assured. She looked over at her wife, "Right, sweetie?"

Samantha smiled at her wife, "Of course, Sam."

"What about me, Finch?" John wondered

"You'll be infiltrating the FBI as an agent from a different office location. I'm going to get the machine to give you an alias." Harold explained

John nodded, "Okay. Just let me know when to go. I'll be ready."

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
